


cat & mouse

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fairy 707, Fluff, Random & Short, cat and mouse au, dialogue prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: more dialogue prompts. this time: 11. “I want my best friend back.” - “Kevin is over there.”this one is weird lol. because i’m a little bit strange, probably. just…cat and mouse au. of sorts. i wish i had more time and better writing skills to make this a full piece, haha. hope you enjoy!





	cat & mouse

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.

“You two are so boooooooring! So let’s change it up, shall we?” Fairy Seven waved his magic wand and… Poof!

MC’s tail twitched as her hunting senses turned on. A yummy mouse! Adjust her ears. Sniff the air. She flexed her paws in the dirt, ensuring she had a good grip. Okay. Ready? Poised? Hunt!

She pounced, arcing through the air. Her prey was unaware. Purr-fect. Wait, was that a cat pun? She groaned inwardly, which distracted her. Her prey had suddenly noticed her from the wind shifting. The little mouse jumped just a bit to the side and watched MC skid to the stop on the ground after her jump failed.

“Wait, what kind of mouse are you? Mice aren’t that smart,” she grumbled, mostly to herself.

“What a foolish beast,” the mouse said in a disapproving tone.

MC whipped her head towards the little mammal. She neared it, not trusting the talking mouse. Never mind that she was a talking cat. “You can talk? What kind of mouse are you?”

The mouse’s nose twitched and his whiskers scanned the air. He was always vigilant. “I could not answer that. I have not been a mouse long, What sort of cat are you, that can speak?”

MC settled on her haunches. “Huh? You haven’t been a mouse long? How? Haven’t you been one your whole life?”

“No. I am quite certain I was only recently turned into a mouse.” The mouse went quiet and seemed to contemplate something. “Perhaps I was once a cat. I remember cats being extremely important to me. In particular, a white cat. With beautiful blue eyes.” The mouse took a good look at MC. He raised up on his hind legs and looked closely at her face. “Actually, a cat that looked like you. I recall such an animal was a large part of my life. How peculiar.”

MC gently snorted air through her nose, pushing the mouse backwards. “You’re weird, aren’t you? Well. I’m sure I was always a cat. And I know I’ve never met a talking mouse. Do you have a name, Mr. Mouse? Mine is MC.”

‘The third…” he mumbled, barely audible even to MC’s powerful ears. They twitched at the sound but she didn’t say anything. “Jumin. And my last name is Han, not Mouse.”

“Okay. Jumin. Nice to meet you, I guess? I won’t eat you now, I promise. You’re a talking mouse, after all.” Saying his name brought a flash of images to MC’s mind. A sound and human words on a screen. A photo of a white cat. The sound of a phone ringing and the sense of somehow knowing it was Jumin calling. MC flattened her ears and backed away, frightened. “What was that? Jumin, have you ever seen a human telephone?”

Jumin thought for a moment. “Yes, I believe I have. Strange. I have never been in a human settlement as a mouse.”

“I feel like… I feel like maybe I wasn’t always a cat. But that maybe I knew you when I wasn’t a cat.” She seemed frightened, her paws shifting anxiously on the ground.

“That… Hmm.” Jumin fell silent, his mouse features scrunched up in an expression of concentration. “You said your name was MC. I may recall that name myself. Perhaps we once knew each other.”

“I think… Jumin, I think we might have been human before. And I think… I think I liked you. Romantically. But I don’t know for sure. I can barely remember anything.”

Jumin searched his mind. “You may be right. I have memories of being taller than a cat or mouse would be. The name ‘MC’ does bring interesting things to mind. Wanting to hear a certain voice and wanting to tell her things. I see a human woman and there is a distaste in my mouth at the thought of her. But then I remember that MC was different in a good way. I suppose it is possible I was attracted to her.”

“But I don’t think our human selves talked about it, did they?” It felt like her memories were coming back more now that they were talking about it.

“No! You didn’t talk about it and it was so annoying!” a voice exclaimed. With a puff of pink smoke, a red-haired fairy appeared. “You stupid cat and mouse! If you would have just SAID you liked each other, I wouldn’t have to do this!”

“What are you?” Jumin asked. MC snickered.

“How mean! I’m not a what! I’m Fairy 707~! Or Seven! I’m your friend!”

“You’re our friend but you just said you turned us into a cat and a mouse, though. What kind of friend does that?” MC mused, with a little wink at Jumin. A little smile settled on his mouse features.

“I am your friend! I turned you into animals so you could admit how you felt! I’m so nice!”

“Why would you care if we admitted how we felt?” MC asked.

“Because! Jumin was being annoying! He was overworking Jaehee to DEATH and annoying Zen and making MC lonely! And… I had to babysit him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid! I almost lost my best friend! I want my best friend back.”

“Kevin is over there.” For some reason, the mention of a best friend made Jumin remember Luciel talking about a certain person at times. Someone with a very ordinary name.

“Not Kevin! No! Tom! My best friend is Tom!” Fairy Seven stomped his high heels in frustration. “You two are terrible! Fine! I’ll turn you back into humans just because you’re more annoying like this!”

Another cloud of pink smoke and MC shot up to her human height, her memories of being a cat fading instantly. Her last thought before her mind went blank was she hoped Jumin was becoming a human too.

When the smoke cleared, they were human again, with no memories of being animals. They were even in the same outfits they had been. But Jumin had originally been in the C&R building while MC had been in her apartment. Now they were in the same park they’d been in as animals. And there was one other difference. They were kissing. Gently. Jumin’s hand was on MC’s cheek and she had her hands resting softly on his shoulders. They woke up together, their memories erased.

“Jumin?” MC asked, her cheeks bright red.

“MC. I apologize but I do not know how I got here.”

“Neither do I. But I don’t want to complain. I want to do this again.” She went up on her toes and resumed kissing Jumin.


End file.
